Double Date
by Lexvan
Summary: A Prequel/sequel to Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors. Every wonder how Martin got with Irma and how Angelo got with Elyon? Well here it is! One-shot


_**Double Date**_

**By:_Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Warning: This story is the prequel/sequel to _Mystic Teenage Battle Warriors_. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story!**

"I can't believe it's been a year since we've been in here.", Elyon said as she along with Angelo, Martin, and Irma walked into the restaurant.

"A lot has happened in that year, too.", Martin said as Irma held onto his arm.

"You're telling me.", Angelo said as Elyon held on to his arm. "But what happened here a year ago was not only special, but a night to remember."

"Shut it!", Irma said as the host of the night walked up to them.

"Good evening, children.", the host said. "I am Leon. Will it be a table for four?"

"Yes please.", Angelo said.

"Follow me please.", Leon said as he guided them to a table that was by a window. "Here is your table. The waiter will be to take your order soon."

"Thank you.", the four of them said as Elyon and Irma sat in their seats.

Martin then pushed Irma's seat in while Angelo pushed Elyon's seat in. Martin could help but admire Irma as she was dressed in a red dress that went down to her knees with matching short heeled shoes and purse as he took her white coat and put it behind her seat. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a gold angel on it, that went well with her pearl earrings. At the same time Angelo was looking at Elyon as she wore her violet dress that went down to her knees, with matching short heeled shoes and white purse with a white jacket that Angelo put behind her chair. Around her neck was a gold cross, that Angelo got her a year ago, that went well with her amethyst earrings. Angelo and Martin were dressed in black suits with matching shoes and whited dress shirts and black clip-on ties. Once Angelo and Martin pushed their girlfriends seats in, they both then sat in their seats. Just then a waiter with black hair and blue eyes came walking up to them.

"Hello. My name is Greg.", the waiter said. "I'll be your... Wait a minute! I remember you four!"

"Hey!", the four of them said as Angelo and Martin shook Greg's hand.

"So what brings you four back here?", Greg asked.

"Well, it's been a year since... you know.", Angelo said. "It happened."

"You don't forget a night like that.", Greg said as he looked towards Martin and Irma. "I take everything turned out okay between you two."

"Sure have.", Martin said as he held Irma's hand.

"Cool.", Greg said. "So, what will you all have?"

"How about what we had a year ago?", Elyon suggested.

"Same here.", Martin said.

"Me too.", Irma said.

"Works for me.", Angelo said. "Four orders of salad, followed by four orders of chicken parmesan with white grape sparkling drink please."

"And for dessert?", Greg asked.

"Chocolate cake.", the four of them said smiling.

"Coming right up.", Greg said with a grin before walking off.

"What are the odds of us having the same waiter we had a year ago?", Martin questioned.

"No clue.", Angelo said. "But it does bring back some great memories."

"It does doesn't it?", Elyon said with a smile.

"Great for you two maybe.", Irma said.

"It wasn't that bad.", Martin said.

"Martin's right.", Elyon said. "I mean yes there was that bad... moment. But in the end, you and Martin got together."

"And that was the only good thing that came out of it.", Irma said as she looked down at the sapphire ring on her finger. "And to think this little sucker almost ruined that night."

"It was a night to remember.", Martin said with a grin as they all thought back to that night a year ago and what led up to it.

_Flashback One Year Ago_

"I'm sorry.", Angelo said. "Repeat that again."

"Can you and Elyon go on a double date with me and Martin?", Irma asked.

"Why?", Angelo asked.

"Well... because on the last few dates, we been getting real close.", Irma explained.

"And that's a bad thing?", Angelo questioned.

"No!", Irma said. "I just don't know how to tell him that I want to take the next step and be a couple."

"I think that "Martin. I want us to go steady." will do the trick.", Angelo said.

"That's easy for you to say!", Irma said.

"You dang straight it is.", Angelo said. "Cause this Friday, I plan on telling Elyon that I want us to go steady."

"Really?", Irma questioned.

"Yes really.", Angelo said. "We've been dating for at least two and a half months. I'm ready to take it a step further."

"Well, I guess that having me and Martin there will kind of ruin things.", Irma said as she turned to walk off. "Forget about what I said about the double date."

"Cool.", Angelo said as he began to walk off.

"Aw, come on!", Irma whined. "Please help me out!"

"Okay fine!", Angelo said. "I'll do this, but on one condition."

"Name it.", Irma said.

"You have to tell Martin how you feel about him.", Angelo said.

"WHAT?", Irma questioned as her eyes grew wide.

"You heard me.", Angelo said.

"I can't do that?", Irma said.

"Why not?", Angelo said. "You like the boy don't you?"

"Yes.", Irma said.

"Then what's stopping you?", Angelo asked. "Think about it, Irma. Out of all the guys I've seen you date, since I've moved here and from the ones Will told me about, Martin has treated you the best. I believe the boy would take a bullet for you. And I know you really care for him."

"I do.", Irma said as she looked towards the ground. "I really do. It's just that... I'm not sure what'll happen if I tell him how I feel."

"You'll never know unless you try.", Angelo said.

"You know, Hay Lin and Will said the same thing.", Irma said with a grin.

"So tell him this Friday.", Angelo said. "When you're about to tell him, I'll pull Elyon aside so it'll be just you and Martin. And while you're telling him how you feel, I'll be doing the same with Elyon. Everybody wins!"

"That could work.", Irma said.

"Trust me on this, Irma.", Angelo said as they both walked down the street. "This Friday will be a night to remember."

_End Flashback_

"You weren't kidding about that being a night to remember.", Irma said with a small laugh.

"Hey! I didn't know Martin had his own plan.", Angelo said with a grin.

"I thought it was sweet when Martin told me and Cornelia.", Elyon said. "Granted we caught him leaving the jewelry store that Friday."

"Man that was embaressing.", Martin said.

_Flashback A Year Ago, Friday_

"Tonight's the night.", Martin said as he was walking out of the jewelry store.

"Martin?"

Martin turned to see Elyon and Cornelia walking towards him with some shopping bags in their hands.

"Oh, hey girls.", Martin said as he held the his bag behind him. "What's up?"

"We're doing a little shopping before the double date.", Elyon said. "What are you doing coming out of the jewelry store?"

"Nothing important.", Martin said as he back away from them a little.

"Rrrrriiiiiiiight.", Cornelia said with a smirk. "Is it something for Irma?"

"M-maybe.", Martin said. "If I show you, you have to promise not to tell Irma."

"We promise.", Elyon and Cornelia said.

"Okay.", Martin said as he pulled out a small velvet box out of the bag and opened it to show a sliver ring with a sapphire on it.

"Wow!", Cornelia said as she looked at the ring. "If Irma turns you away after seeing this, something must be wrong with her!"

"There's no way she'll turn you away after seeing this.", Elyon said.

"You think so?", Martin questioned.

"Positive!", Cornelia said. "You got her a ring with one of her favorite stones! She'll love it!"

"I hope so.", Martin said as he put the ring away. "Cause it was worth every penny."

_End Flashback_

"And then Friday came.", Martin said. "You know, if I knew then what I know now, I would of done things differently."

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "But then again, everything did work out."

_Flashback A Year Ago, Friday Night_

It was Friday night and the four teens had arrived at the restaurant. Once inside, the host showed them to their table. Martin then pushed Irma's seat in while Angelo pushed Elyon's seat in. Martin could help but admire Irma as she was dressed in a blue dress that went down to her knees with matching short heeled shoes and purse as he took her white coat and put it behind her seat. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a gold angel on it, that went well with her pearl earrings. At the same time Angelo was looking at Elyon as she wore a green dress that went down to her knees, with matching short heeled shoes and white purse with a white jacket that Angelo put behind her chair. Around her neck was a gold necklace, that went well with her pearl earrings. Angelo and Martin were dressed in black suits with matching shoes and whited dress shirts and black clip-on ties. Once Angelo and Martin pushed their girlfriends seats in, they both then sat in their seats. Just then a waiter with black hair and blue eyes came walking up to them.

"Hello. My name is Greg.", the waiter said. "I'll be your waiter for the night. What will you be having this evening?"

"I'd like a salad followed by a thing of chicken parmesan with white grape sparkling drink please.", Angelo said.

"I'll like to have the same thing.", Elyon said.

"Same here.", Irma said.

"Me too.", Martin said.

"And for dessert?", Greg asked.

"I heard the choclate cake is good here.", Martin said.

"Chocolate cake then?", Angelo asked before getting a nod from them. "Four chocolate cakes please."

"Alrighty then.", Greg said. "Your meal will be ready a soon as possible."

"I'll be right back.", Martin said a he got up and headed towards the waiter.

Once he caught up to Greg, he stopped him before he went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Greg.", Martin said as he stopped him. "I need a favor."

"What do you need sir?", Greg asked.

"Can you put this in my date's chocolate cake?", he asked as he pulled out the ring he got for Irma. "She's the brunette. It's my way of telling her that I want to go steady."

"No problem, man.", Greg said as he took the ring. "I'll put a small icing flower next to hers. That way yu'll know it's hers."

"Thanks.", Martin said as he shook Greg's hand before he headed back to the table.

"What was that about?", Irma asked as Martin sat in his seat.

"Oh, nothing.", Martin said. "Just asking the waiter for something."

"Oh. Okay.", Irma said.

"So, why did you pick this place to go to?", Elyon asked Angelo.

"Actually, my Uncle John recomended this place.", Angelo said. "He said the food is pretty good here."

"I remember Corny telling us about this place.", Irma said. "She's gonna flip when she finds out that we've eaten here before she got the chance to"

"I got to ask.", Angelo said. "When did you start calling her Corny?"

"You know, I have no idea.", Irma said as she thought about it. "All I know is that it bugs her big time!"

As the four of them shared a laugh, the waiter came up with their salads and dressings. Soon afterward they finished their salad, their dinner was brought to them, to which they ate happily, while having conversation.

"So, I hear that they're going to have a request line for the school radio station.", Elyon said.

"The school board is thinking about it.", Martin said. "The only problem is that they're afraid that the students will take advantage and talk to each other on their cell phones."

"That does make sense.", Angelo said. "I can picture a lot of students doing that."

"And that's the problem.", Irma said. "The request line would be great if not for that!"

"Then why not have the request line during Study Hall and Lunch?", Angelo questioned. "Heck! Most students are on their phones during lunch anyway."

"That's what we suggested to the school board.", Martin said.

"And they said, that they'll think about it.", Irma said.

"Well, maybe they'll let you do it.", Elyon said. "If not, then you guys can get a petition going."

"That could work.", Angelo said.

"And I know we'll sign it!", Elyon said. "As well as the others!"

"I say we go for it.", Martin said.

"Why not?", Irma said. "It just my work."

After agreeing to that, the four of them finished their meals. Once they were done, Greg, their waiter came with their dessert. And like Greg promised Martin, Irma got the piece of cake with the icing flower next to it. Martin then knew that he put the ring in it for him.

"This cake is so good!", Elyon said. "It's so light and fluffy!"

"I know Uncle John said the food was good, but wow!", Angelo said.

"We should come back here again sometime.", Martin suggested. "We should even have the others come with us."

"As long as they have this great cake, I'm all for it.", Irma said as she finished her cake. "That cake was delicious!"

"Um... Irma?", Martin questioned. "Y-y-you ate the whole piece of cake?"

"Yeah.", Irma said. "And it was good!"

"Oh boy!", Martin said. "We have to get you to the hospital!"

"Why?", Irma questioned.

"Well...", Martin began to explain.

"So, how was everything?", Greg asked as he came walking up to the table. "Did everything go as planned?"

"Did what go planned?", Elyon asked.

"Can we get the bill now?", Martin asked Greg.

"What's going on Martin?", Angelo asked.

"Well, I got this ring for Irma, that I was going to give to her tonight.", Martin explained.

"Really?", Irma questioned with a smile on her face.

"Cool man.", Angelo said.

"It would be, if Irma didn't just eat it.", Martin said shyly.

"What?", Irma question in surprise.

"I had Greg put it in your piece of cake.", Martin said. "It was suppose to be a surprise! You were to eat the cake, and pick it out with your fork."

"But instead it ended up in Irma's stomach.", Elyon said. "We better get you to a hospital!"

"Can we get the check?", Angelo asked.

"Y-yeah, sure.", Greg said. "We'll cal you a cab too."

"Thanks.", Angelo said as Greg headed towards the back.

"You okay, Irma?", Martin asked as he helped her put her coat on.

"I'm okay, Martin.", Irma said with a small smile. "Don't worry."

"Well, this'll be a night to remember.", Angelo said as he help Elyon with her coat.

"Tell me about it.", Elyon said.

Soon Greg came back with the bill, which Angelo and Martin paid for. Soon the cab came and took the four of them to the hospital. Once Angelo paid the cab driver, the four of them rushed into the hospital and got Irma checked in. Soon Irma was in a room, dressed in a hospital gown, waiting with the others for a doctor to come in.

"What's taking so long?", Irma questioned. "I know they called my parents! A doctor should be here by now!"

Just then a doctor came into the room with a clipboard in his hand.

"Good evening, kids.", the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Peterson. And it seems that you swallowed a ring that was put in a piece of cake."

"Yes, sir.", Irma said.

"It was my fault.", Martin said. "I..."

"Had it put it a cake to be romantic?", Dr. Peterson questioned.

"Yeah.", Martin said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I did the same thing with my wife the night I proposed to her.", Dr. Peterson said with a grin. "She almost swallowed her ring too. I was lucky to stop her in time. But now let's help you get that ring out of her system."

"And how will that be done?", Irma questioned.

"You have two choices.", Dr. Peterson said. "We can pump your stomach, or give you a laxative to have it run though you system quicker. I'd go with the laxative."

"Sure. Why not?", Irma said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait! Does the ring have gems on it?", Dr. Peterson asked.

"Yes.", Martin said.

"Then we better have your stomach pumped.", Dr. Peterson said. "It'll be safer. And your intestines won't get cut by accident."

"This just keeps getting better and better.", Irma said.

"I'll be right back with the pump.", Dr. Peterson said before leaving the room.

"You'll be okay, Irma.", Elyon said as she sat on the bed next to Irma.

"I'm so sorry, Irma.", Martin said. "I did not mean for this to happen."

"I know you didn't, Martin.", Irma said. "Don't sweat it."

Just then, Dr. Peterson and another doctor walked in with the stomach pump.

"Okay. I'm going to have to ask two of you to leave.", Dr. Peterson said. "Only one of you can stay."

"Elyon can stay.", Irma said. "Martin. I want you to tell my parents what happened."

"Me?", Martin questioned.

"Yes you!", Irma said grinning. "After all, you got the ring."

"She's got a point there.", Elyon said with a grin.

"Aw, man.", Martin said with his head down.

"Come on buddy.", Angelo said as he guided Martin out into the hall. "Time to face the music."

"Oh joy.", Martin said.

Soon Irma's family was there. Mrs. Lair was holding a sleeping Chris, as Mr. Lair was still in his policeman's uniform. They asked what happened, and Martin told them the whole story. And...

"You've got to be kidding me!", Tom Lair laughed. "She ate the ring?"

"Tom!", Anna said with a small grin as she slapped her husbands arm. "It's not that funny!"

"Then why are you grinning?", Tom questioned with a laugh. "We always told Irma that she should eat her food slowly. And now she's seeing why!"

"I guess your right.", Anna grinned.

"So, you guys aren't mad?", Martin asked.

"Martin. You got Irma to the hospital, when you found out she ate the ring.", Tom said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "And for that I thank you."

"Irma's lucky to be with you, Martin.", Anna said before she kissed him on his cheek.

It didn't take the doctors long to pump Irma's stomach and get the ring out. It still didn't feel good though. But having a few laughs with her parents made her feel a bit better. Outside the room, Dr. Peterson gave Martin the ring after he had it cleaned.

"Hope everything goes well, my boy.", Dr. Peterson said as he walked away.

"You and me both.", Martin said as he headed into Irma's room. "Wish me luck guys."

"Good luck.", Elyon said.

"Go for it man.", Angelo said as Martin walked into the room.

Once in the room, Mr. and Mrs. Lair saw Martin and the ring in his hand.

"We'll be outside.", Tom said s he was holding a sleeping Chris.

"Take care, dear.", Anna said before kissing Irma on her forehead.

As he walked past Martin, Tom patted him on his shoulder. Martin then walked up to Irma and sat on the chair next to her. Irma then sat up in her bed and scooted over and patted on the bed for Martin to sit on the bed next to her.

"Sit.", Irma said.

Martin then sat next to her not wanting to upset her.

"So, Elyon tells me that you want to tell me something.", Irma said.

"Yeah, I do.", Martin said as he pulled out the small velvet box. "I wanted to give you this."

Martin opened the box to show a sliver ring with a sapphire on it. Martin took the ring and put in on Irma's finger.

"Oh, Martin!", Irma said as she looked at the ring. "It's beautiful!"

"I got it because I want us to go steady.", Martin said making Irma look at him in surprise. "Irma, I want us to be an official couple."

Irma didn't say anythig as she kissed Martin. Martin soon returned the kiss as he held her in his arms.

"You know, Angelo was right.", Martin said as he held on to Irma. "This is a night to remember."

"I know I won't forget.", Irma said as she wrapped her arms around Martin's neck.

They then shared another kiss. Peeking in the room was Angelo and Elyon, who were happy for them.

"It's about time.", Elyon said as they moved away from the doorway.

"Who of thought that after taking up martial arts, Martin would have the confidants to not only stand up to Uriah, but then ask Irma out and to have her say yes?", Angelo question with a grin. "And now they're a couple!"

"It is something.", Elyon said.

"And now it's my turn.", Angelo said as he turned to face Elyon.

"What do you...?"

Elyon was cut off when Angelo held a small long velvet box in front of her.

"This is for you.", Angelo said as he handed her the box.

Elyon opened it to see a gold cross. But it wasn't any cross. It was a cross that she wanted when she saw it in a store a week ago when she was on a date with Angelo.

"It's beautiful!", Elyon said. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course.", Angelo said as she handed it to him and turned around.

Angelo then put the necklace around Elyon's neck. Once he did, she turned around so he could see it.

"How does it look?", Elyon asked.

"Beautiful.", Angelo said making Elyon blush a little. "Elyon. I want us to go steady. You know. Be an couple."

A bright smile came to Elyon's face before she jumped up and kissed Angelo. Angelo then wrapped his arms around Elyon as he returned the kiss. On that night, after an unfortunate experience, two couples got closer together.

_End Flashback_

"I said it before and I'll say it again.", Angelo said with a grin. "That was one night to remember."

"And look to what it lead up to.", Elyon said. "After all to good and bad times, we're back here."

"A little bit older and a little bit wiser.", Martin said.

"And after finding out about the "secret lives" we've been hiding from each other, we've gotten closer together.", Irma said as she and Martin held hands.

"In a way, everything has come full circle.", Angelo said as he and Elyon held hands.

Soon Greg, the waiter, came back with their salads and dressing. As they said their grace and ate their salad. As they ate their food, the four of them thought about how they each became the couples they are now. And each prayed and hoped they their relationships would last a very long time.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, that's how they got together. Hope you all liked it. I know I like writting it. Now al I got to do is work on my other story. That shouldn't take long for me to do. Anyway, catch you all leter!**

**Please review.**


End file.
